


The Children of Omelas

by Dragomir



Category: Dresden Files (TV), Dresden Files - All Media Types, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that Lord Harry was intelligent when it came to children. Rating for one instance of bad language from a very annoyed Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children of Omelas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's another story for the Lord Harry 'verse!
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so quibble away.

The Children of Omelas

I have to state something here, before you make any assumptions about me: I am incredibly, unfailingly stupid when it comes to children.

My name is Harry Dresden. I used to be a wizard and a private detective in a city called Chicago. Now I run the majority of the city, as the so-called "Lord Harry, Baron of Chicago". I am not the one who picked the name. Johnny Marcone, my left-hand man, picked the title. Michael Carpenter forced me to accept it, the traitor…

But you don't need to know about my personal life as the feudal lord of Chicago-Under-Chicago. What you need to know about is the children. And why I became a feudal lord.

See, back when the world collapsed, there were a lot of children stranded. Some of them were unaccompanied minors in O'Hare International Airport, and some of them… Some of them are orphans because of me. I killed their parents by accident when I collapsed the locks to get rid of Morgan's attempts to take my best friend, Bob, from me.

And then Bob got the bright idea of me taking the children in. And I said yes.

The children of Chicago-Under-Chicago are mine to protect. And anyone who comes near them will be hurt. Badly. They may be the Children of Omelas, but I will be damned if anyone tries to torture them.

I wrote a letter to General Monroe today, and attached it to the head of the man who led the party to conscript my children.

It said, simply:

_General Monroe:_

_I, Lord Harry Dresden, Baron of Chicago-Under-Chicago and Chicago, Merlin of the High Council, and Protector of the Children of Omelas, have one thing to say to you: Stay the fuck out of my city. I will_ not _say it again. These children, this city, are mine. The next time you send a conscription party to my city, I will send each member of the party back in pieces._

_Oh, and tell Captain Neville his supply of coffee has been suspended indefinitely._

_Lord Harry of Chicago-Under-Chicago_

Yeah. I know. It was stupid of me, but… Well, I was pissed. The youngest one who was kidnapped to be taken to Omelas (my personal name for Monroe's reeducation camps) was five. Five! I…may have lost my temper.

I'm sure the message will get through to him. Marcone assured me the severed head was enough.

And if it's not, well….

There were always more conscription parties to make an example of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Wondering if Harry will ever stop being so...Harry? Drop a line and let me know!
> 
> Also, the title is taken from a short story called "The Child of Omelas". It...somewhat fits the theme of the story.


End file.
